


Good Morning

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (except not really), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian and Jyn are the ultimate banter partners no matter what universe, F/M, Fluff, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: "It all started with a random car driving down the street, its windows rolled down and blaring, not the hip-hop tunes Jyn expected, but an old Beatles tune. Cassian picking up the tune – and what a voice he had! – sparked a debate over the merit of the different Beatles eras."Or the one in which they intend to go home as a one night stand, but end up talking until dawn rather than having sex.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Months ago while searching for writing inspiration, I found an prompt that said _“You were supposed to be a one night stand, but we ended up talking till dawn instead of sex. And wow we really click, so do you maybe want to have breakfast and stay longer?”_ and I’d really wanted to write that for these two (it just seemed to fit so well!) and with the sentence prompt "Are you awake?" from [carr-crashh-heartss](https://carr-crashh-heartss.tumblr.com/) I was finally able to do it! So enjoy a modern, not-quite-a-one-night-stand AU :)

The first fingers of light were coloring the distant horizon when the balcony door slid open behind her. She didn’t turn at the noise, leaving her head resting on her hand and her eyes trained on the early sunrise.

**“Are you still awake?”** Cassian asked gently, the accent that first intrigued her last night at the bar thicker now, more tired than it was when she’d first heard it.

“Yeah.”

“You’d been quiet for so long, I wasn’t sure.” At that, Jyn turned to him, enjoying the way his lips curved up into a half smile and his eyes softened as he looked at her.

“What can I say?” Jyn gave him a smile of her own, teasing. “You wore me out last night.”

“Yeah,” Cassian laughed, moving to sit in the chair beside her, propping his feet up on the balcony railing. “Just not quite in the way I was expecting.”

“It’s not my fault you believe ‘All You Need Is Love’ is a better song than ‘Hey Jude.’” Jyn threw her hair up in the air with a mock serious expression on her face. “Your opinions needed to be corrected and some things are just more important than sex.”

Cassian laughed again, the low sound escaping into the crisp early morning air freely. Jyn wished she could bottle that sound; she’d only heard it for the last few hours, ever since she’d met this gorgeous stranger at a bar, but she wanted to keep it with her and replay it occasionally.

Ten hours previous, Jyn was gathered in a crowded bathroom with her two flatmates, Leia, who was trying desperately to arrange Jyn’s hair in any style other than her traditional bun, and Shara, who kept intentionally knocking Jyn’s elbow every time she started applying eyeliner. They hadn’t had a “girls’ night out” in months, Leia had been complaining, so she’d organized an evening of a classy dinner – followed by a less-than-classy after party at a bar Leia had been suspiciously pushy about going to.

(It wasn’t until they arrived at the bar to find Han Solo, a man Leia refused to admit she was attracted to, working as the bouncer. Jyn and Shara only rolled their eyes when Leia went pink at the sight of him.)

The music was loud and the drinks were strong. Han clocked out an hour after the girls arrived and Jyn and Shara subsequently lost track of Leia; Shara remained by Jyn’s side for another twenty minutes until, with a wink and a request to not wait up, Shara was led onto the dance floor by a tan man with dark eyes.

That was when Cassian found her.

He’d skipped the cheesy lines and the sleazy moves most men in a bar like this would have tried (smart move, Jyn thought, since that would have earned him either a fist to the face or a knee to the crotch). Instead, he’d gaze at her from under the mess of hair littering his forehead and smiled that illusive smile and, god, something about his long eyelashes…

Jyn was pulled in before he’d asked if she wanted to get away from the noisy music and rowdy atmosphere.  

She texted Leia and Shara – both of whom were likely too occupied to notice if Jyn had gone or not – and accepted the outstretched hand Cassian offered her.

(She’d used that hand to her advantage, too, pulling him into a nearby alleyway and pushing him up against the brick wall of the club.)

But the wait for their Uber quelled the heat between them – but not, as it turned out, the intrigue.

It all started with a random car driving down the street, its windows rolled down and blaring, not the hip-hop tunes Jyn expected, but an old Beatles tune. Cassian picking up the tune – _and what a voice he had!_ – sparked a debate over the merit of the different Beatles eras.

By the time their Uber met them, they’d transitioned over to classical composers (both parties were overly surprised the other knew anything about the true art of classical music, though Cassian insisted Jyn’s education was lacking, since she didn’t recognize several Mexican composers) and, by the time they’d arrived at Cassian’s apartment, they had found their way to literature. (Jyn maintained Cassian won their contest over who could place the opening line with the correct novel because they were in his apartment and near his book shelves. Cassian wanted to kiss the stubborn pout off her face.)

Somewhere between Kurt Vonnegut and Aldous Huxley, between letting her hair down and finishing an entire bag of Lay’s potato chips, the sun began to rise and Jyn slipped out onto Cassian’s balcony, taking in his view of the city from a lounge chair.

Whatever Jyn had been planning on when she left her flat the previous evening had not been this, but, taking in Cassian’s profile in the pale light and considering how she’d discovered so much more than what he looked like, she wasn’t sure she regretted it.

In fact, the whole crazy situation made her throw her head back and laugh.

“What is it?” Cassian asked, a smile already on his face and in his voice.

“This,” Jyn replied, gesturing across the space between them. “Me and you.”

Cassian reached out to take her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “Will your friends be worried about you?”

“No. They know where I am.” Leia and Shara likely weren’t even awake yet and, if they were, they had more pressing matters to attend to than worry about Jyn’s one night stand. Besides, they knew she was a big girl who could take care of herself.

“Then they aren’t expecting you back anytime soon?”

“I think your time for attempting to seduce me has past,” Jyn teased. “You should have taken me up on the offer last night.”

“Ah, I didn’t realize it had an expiration date,” Cassian smiled back. “You should have been more clear in the contract I signed.”

“You didn’t read the fine print.”

Cassian inclined his head, conceding the argument. “If it’s too late to try and seduce you, what about breakfast?”

Jyn raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t get breakfast with one night stands.”

“Good thing you didn’t sleep with me, then.” Cassian stood and reached out his hand to her. “What do you say? There’s an excellent breakfast joint a few blocks from here that puts out fresh bagels at six.”

“Hmm,” Jyn tapped a finger to her chin, pretending to consider her answer. “That depends on whether you prefer blueberry or cinnamon swirl bagels in the morning.”

“Blueberry, of course.”

“That,” Jyn said, rising to her feet and poking Cassian in the chest. “Is the first correct opinion you’ve had all night. Lead the way to the fresh bagels.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
